Una tarta para papá
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Cuidar una familia no es nada fácil. Y más cuando tienes que conseguir que dos niños revoltosos hagan una tarta para papá. {Feliz cumpleaños, capitán}


**Una tarta para papá**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Shoyo, tonto, no sabes hacerlo –replicó el pequeño de cabello azabache mientras hundía sus diminutas manos en la masa.

-No soy tonto –infló el otro los mofletes, con su pelo naranja revuelto en brillantes puntas.

Suga respiró hondo. Ser padre no era una tarea fácil y más cuando tenías a dos retoños tan revoltosos que se pasaban la mayor parte del día llevándose la contraria y discutiendo. Aunque en el fondo se adoraban.

-Niños, papá va a regresar y esto tiene que estar terminado. Así que hagámoslo juntos, ¿vale? –Les dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Los niños se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, sus mejillas arreboladas de excitación.

-¡Vale, mamá! –exclamaron al unísono. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Suga todavía se derretía cuando les escuchaba llamarles "mamá".

Shoyo y Tobio se pusieron serios, obedeciendo las órdenes de Suga como mejor podían. De vez en cuando se lanzaban alguna pulla, nada que no pudiera controlar.

-Oye, Tobio –llamó el mayor. Este se giró. El pelinaranja palmeó su cara, llenándola de cacao en polvo, riendo feliz ante la broma.

-¡Shoyo! –regañó Suga, atrapando al moreno por las muñecas, evitando que se lo devolviera a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Tobio fue más rápido. Se escabulló de su agarre y comenzó a perseguirle, corriendo en círculos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Shoyo reía más y más alto, a la par que Tobio gritaba que era un tonto y que se iba a enterar. Suga pinzó el puente de su nariz. Se caracterizaba por tener una paciencia infinita, pero no sabía que se pudiera desgastar hasta que adoptaron a esos dos.

-Papá se pondrá triste si llega a casa y no tiene un regalo –explicó con voz calmada. Eso tuvo el efecto esperado. Se detuvieron de inmediato, contemplando el pastel a medio hacer con ojos vidriosos.

-No queremos que papá esté triste –dijo Shoyo, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Prometemos portarnos bien –concluyó Tobio.

Suga se inclinó a su altura y los abrazó con fuerza. Ah, los amaba demasiado. Usó un trapo húmedo para limpiar los restos de chocolate de los mofletes del moreno. Subió a cada uno a su taburete correspondiente, delante de la mesa, y se puso en medio de los dos, evitando así que volvieran a hacerse trastadas mutuamente. Empleando palabras de ánimo y recordándoles la tristeza de Daichi si no lo finalizaban a tiempo, consiguió que los niños estuvieran tranquilos y colaboraran. Incluso se atrevieron a componer el glaseado y escribir algo en la tarta.

Suga contempló el resultado, satisfecho. El bizcocho desbordaba ternura y se notaba el esfuerzo que habían puesto los tres. Había dejado que Shoyo y Tobio participaran y decidieran lo máximo posible, pues sabía que para ellos era muy importante hacerle un regalo a su padre. Suga tan solo se había encargado de que sus ideas salieran más o menos bien. Y de que no se cortaran ni se quemaran. Les besó la cabeza. Los críos lucían excitados y apenas podían contener la ilusión y las ganas de que papá regresara.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y tiró las llaves al armario del vestíbulo. Dejó caer la bolsa de deporte al suelo con un gemido; hoy había sido un día especialmente duro en el entrenamiento. Al ser el entrenador, le gustaba implicarse con sus chicos y siempre terminaba jugando con ellos o enseñándoles nuevas técnicas. No podía evitarlo, amaba demasiado el vóley como para mantenerse simplemente al margen y dar órdenes desde el banquillo.

-Ya estoy en casa -anunció, moviendo en círculos sus hombros tensos y cansados.

El silencio le respondió. Extrañado, se adentró, resonando sus pasos entre los pasillos. Un resplandor le llamó la atención. Provenía de la cocina. Se asomó, curioso. Unas velas brillaban, emitiendo una tenue y oscilante luz. Estaban colocadas sobre una tarta de chocolate en la que habían escrito con letra irregular "¡Felicidades, papá!".

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaron a la vez tres voces, al tiempo que la luz de la cocina se encendía.

Shoyo y Tobio se tiraron a los brazos de un sorprendido y emocionado Daichi. Suga sonreía, enternecido por la bonita escena que tenía el lujo de contemplar.

-Chicos… -Daichi alzó en el aire a sus hijos, acomodando a cada uno a un lado de su cadera. Los niños le besaron la mejilla y se abrazaron a su cuello.

-Felicidades, Daichi –Suga se unió a la celebración, besando suavemente los labios de su esposo.

-Gracias –susurró, parpadeando para que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban deslizarse por sus mejillas si no las detenía.

-Niños, tenéis que darle "eso" –les recordó Suga, con un aire de misterio.

-¡Yo voy! –se ofreció Shoyo, saltando hasta el suelo y perdiéndose en la casa.

-¿Habéis hecho vosotros la tarta? –preguntó Daichi a un cohibido Tobio, que solo asintió, avergonzando.

Los dos jugadores intercambiaron una mirada. A Suga casi le dolían las comisuras de sonreír, pero ¿cómo evitarlo cuando era todo tan adorable y la felicidad les embargaba? Daichi parecía realmente conmovido, por lo que Suga se alegraba de haber acertado al decidir que este año sería especial, que este año permitiría a sus pequeños contribuir. Shoyo regresó como un torbellino y extendió un papel. Daichi lo cogió. Era un dibujo de ellos: Suga y Daichi dando de la mano a Shoyo y Tobio. Se diferenciaban por el color del pelo, porque todavía no sabían dibujar muy bien y era un poco desastroso. Debajo, en lo que interpretaba que sería el césped, ponía "Gracias por ser los mejores papás del mundo. Feliz cumpleaños".

Daichi no se consideraba un hombre que se dejara llevar por los sentimentalismos. Pero eso era demasiado y había tocado su fibra sensible. Una lágrima rodó por su pómulo. Se agachó, colocándose de rodillas, y abrió los brazos. Los niños se lanzaron nuevamente a ellos, Shoyo riendo y gritando incoherencias, Tobio azorado. Les besó el pelo y la frente. Suga se inclinó, uniéndose al abrazo colectivo.

-Te quiero, Daichi –susurró en su oído. Daichi soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente, ningún cumpleaños se podía comparar a este.

.

.

 **Feliz cumpleaños, capitán.**

* * *

¡Es mi primer fic en este fandom! Aunque me gusta mucho Haikyuu!, no me atrevía a escribir nada sobre este anime porque no estoy segura de saber manejar a los personajes. Sin embargo, hoy (31/12/15) es el cumpleaños de Daichi, nuestro querido capitán, así que no he podido evitarlo. Me gusta mucho Daichi, me gusta mucho el DaiSuga y me produce una tremenda ternura imaginar a esta pequeña familia. Así que simplemente no he podido evitarlo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña aportación!

Y a vosotros, lectores, ¡feliz año! Que el 2016 cumpla vuestros deseos :)


End file.
